trainstationfandomcom_da-20200214-history
Damp Lokomotiv
Damp lokomotiver er det første lokomotiv der er tilgængelig i spillet. De giver ikke nogen speciel bonus og de koster guld at sende på tur. Alle lokomotiver der kan trække 14 vogne eller mere kræver Et-Klik-Unload (OCU). Butik lokomotiver De følgende lokomotiver er tilgængelig i Butikken. For begrænsninger se det enkelte lokomotivs side. |tax=15|dispatch=6|buyxp=20|power=4|level=1}} |tax=10|dispatch=5|buyxp=30|power=4|level=2|limit=1|set=Mr. General (Set)|notes=Reward from }} |tax=4|dispatch=10|buyxp=100|power=6|level=4}} |tax=8|dispatch=5|buyxp=50|power=4|level=6|limit=1|set=Puffing Billy}} |tax=25|dispatch=4|buyxp=110|power=5|level=6|limit=1}} |tax=9|dispatch=4|buyxp=55|power=4|level=7|limit=1|set=Madeira Mamoré}} |tax=4|dispatch=10|buyxp=65|power=4|level=8|set=Adler (Set)}} |tax=20|dispatch=5|buyxp=120|power=5|level=9|limit=2}} |tax=30|dispatch=6|buyxp=100|power=5|level=11|limit=1}} |tax=5|dispatch=12|buyxp=300|power=7|level=12}} |tax=15|dispatch=6|buyxp=130|power=5|level=13}} |tax=5|dispatch=20|buyxp=400|power=8|level=14|limit=2}} |tax=10|dispatch=7|buyxp=130|power=5|level=15|limit=1}} |tax=40|dispatch=10|buyxp=250|power=6|level=16|limit=1}} |tax=20|dispatch=12|buyxp=600|power=7|level=17|limit=1}} |tax=5|dispatch=8|buyxp=155|power=5|level=18|limit=1}} |tax=40|dispatch=10|buyxp=205|power=6|level=19|limit=1}} |tax=10|dispatch=13|buyxp=600|power=8|level=21|notes=Reward from }} |tax=30|dispatch=11|buyxp=260|power=6|level=22|set=Chrome Cargo I|limit=1}} |tax=35|dispatch=11|buyxp=240|power=6|level=22|limit=1|set=Zezé Leone (Set)}} |tax=30|dispatch=12|buyxp=230|power=6|level=23| notes=}} |tax=18|dispatch=9|buyxp=235|power=6|level=24|limit=1}} |tax=50|dispatch=20|buyxp=340|power=7|level=24|limit=2}} |tax=15|dispatch=12|buyxp=260|power=6|level=27|set=Flying Scotsman (Set)}} |tax=112|dispatch=25|buyxp=1285|power=9|level=28|limit=1}} |tax=20|dispatch=20|buyxp=1000|power=10|level=29|limit=3|notes=Reward from }} |tax=45|dispatch=25|buyxp=335|power=7|level=30}} |tax=45|dispatch=23|buyxp=350|power=7|level=31 }} |tax=25|dispatch=35|buyxp=1300|power=11|level=33|limit=2|set=President}} |tax=40|dispatch=25|buyxp=385|power=7|level=35|limit=2|set=Hiawatha (Set)}} |tax=100|dispatch=30|buyxp=5815|power=12|level=36|limit=1}} |tax=90|dispatch=25|buyxp=565|power=8|level=39|limit=1|set=Daylight Express}} |tax=40|dispatch=30|buyxp=1700|power=12|level=39|limit=1|set=Hudson|notes=Reward from }} |cost2= |tax=325|dispatch=45|buyxp=2000|buyxp2=9000|power=13|level=41|level2=51|limit=1|set=M-1 Train Set}} |tax=85|dispatch=30|buyxp=555|power=8|level=42|limit=2}} Freedom|cost= |tax=130|dispatch=25|buyxp=1280|power=9|level=44|limit=1|set=Freedom Train}} |tax=80|dispatch=35|buyxp=550|power=8|level=45}} |tax=90|dispatch=27|buyxp=1150|power=9|level=46}} |tax=110|dispatch=35|buyxp=5000|power=11|level=47|limit=1}} |tax=85|dispatch=33|buyxp=1840|power=10|level=48|limit=1|set=Steampowered (Set)}} |tax=60|dispatch=28|buyxp=665|power=9|level=49|set=T1}} |tax=230|dispatch=41|buyxp=2300|power=11|level=50|limit=1|set=Zezé Leone Express}} |tax=180|dispatch=30|buyxp=2000|power=10|level=52}} |tax=220|dispatch=37|buyxp=3500|power=11|level=53|limit=2}} |tax=170|dispatch=32|buyxp=2300|power=10|level=54}} |tax=200|dispatch=35|buyxp=5000|power=11|level=55|limit=1|set=Bathurst}} |tax=140|dispatch=32|buyxp=2200|power=10|level=56}} |tax=180|dispatch=42|buyxp=5800|power=11|level=58|limit=1}} |tax=160|dispatch=48|buyxp=6000|power=11|level=61|limit=1}} |tax=240|dispatch=36|buyxp=4500|power=11|level=62}} |tax=120|dispatch=40|buyxp=15700|power=12|level=63}} |tax=215|dispatch=38|buyxp=4100|power=11|level=65}} |tax=320|dispatch=54|buyxp=12000|power=12|level=66|limit=1}} |tax=310|dispatch=39|buyxp=7900|power=12|level=69}} |tax=370|dispatch=50|buyxp=23700|power=16|level=70|limit=1}} |tax=385|dispatch=53|buyxp=26900|power=15|level=71|limit=2}} |tax=365|dispatch=55|buyxp=6850|power=16|level=77|limit=1|set=Steamer Express I}} |tax=345|dispatch=49|buyxp=16000|power=14|level=80}} |tax=520|dispatch=50|buyxp=21200|power=15|level=84|limit=1|set=Chrome Cargo II}} |tax=430|dispatch=54|buyxp=20800|power=15|level=88}} |tax=660|dispatch=63|buyxp=27950|power=17|level=92|limit=2}} |tax=695|dispatch=73|buyxp=29500|power=20|level=93|limit=1}} |tax=540|dispatch=58|buyxp=27800|power=16|level=96}} |tax=735|dispatch=76|buyxp=41000|power=21|level=98|limit=1}} |tax=620|dispatch=60|buyxp=40000|power=17|level=105}} |cost2= |tax=740|dispatch=82|buyxp=92000|power=22|level=107|level2=134|limit=1}} |tax=810|dispatch=84|buyxp=108000|power=24|level=111|limit=1}} |tax=710|dispatch=63|buyxp=50000|power=18|level=122}} |tax=720|power=19|dispatch=66|buyxp=42500|level=125}} |cost2= |tax=785|dispatch=90|buyxp=135000|power=24|level=125|level2=148|limit=1}} |cost2= |tax=835|power=25|dispatch=95|buyxp=140000|level=126|level2=150|limit=1|set=Blue Tornado I}} |tax=730|dispatch=71|buyxp=65000|power=20|level=129}} |tax=735|dispatch=74|buyxp=78800|power=21|level=131|limit=1}} |tax=820|dispatch=90|buyxp=129860|power=23|level=139|limit=2}} |tax=800|dispatch=100|buyxp=145000|power=24|level=141|limit=1|set=Steamer Express II}} |tax=755|dispatch=86|buyxp=131000|power=23|level=142|limit=1}} |cost2= |tax=1200|dispatch=128|buyxp=300000|power=24|level=143|level2=173|limit=2|set=DR NY Express}} |tax=860|dispatch=110|buyxp=158000|power=26|level=166|limit=1}} |tax=1550|dispatch=140|buyxp=500000|power=30|level=177|set=Blue Tornado II|limit=1}} |tax=1290|dispatch=117|buyxp=269000|power=28|level=187|limit=1}} |cost2= |power=32|tax=1750|dispatch=145|buyxp=529000|level=195|level2=225|limit=1}} |tax=1770|dispatch=149|buyxp=605000|power=34|level=210|limit=1}} |tax=1935|dispatch=155|buyxp=650000|power=36|level=216|limit=1}} |tax=2540|dispatch=165|buyxp=905400|power=36|level=222|limit=1|set=Technicon (Set)}} |tax=2720|dispatch=172|buyxp=948500|power=40|level=237|limit=1}} |tax=1770|dispatch=149|buyxp=605000|power=34|level=240}} |tax=3350|dispatch=200|buyxp=1120000|power=46|level=258|limit=1}} |cost2= |tax=3350|dispatch=200|buyxp=1120000|power=46|level=284|level2=315|limit=1}} |cost2= |tax=3050|dispatch=190|buyxp=1185000|power=45|level=290|level2=320|limit=1}} |tax=4800|dispatch=201|buyxp=2000000|power=52|level=316|limit=1}} |tax=3475|dispatch=224|buyxp=3250000|power=52|level=374|limit=1}} |cost2= |tax=3500|dispatch=242|buyxp=4100000|power=55|level=393|level2=422|limit=1|set=Fontaine Cargo}} Belønnings lokomotiver Award locomotives are available only as rewards for Achievements or Contracts, or as Special Offers and Vintage Offers in the Shop. Some award locomotives also are available in the regular Shop; these appear both in the Award table below and in the Shop. Mr. General (Set)}} }} }} }} Crimson Train }} }} }} T1-GER (Set) }} German War Train }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Heavy-duty Nosferatu }} Transylvania Express}} Cadence}} Tidsbegrænsede lokomotiver The follow locomotives were Limited Offers in the standard Shop. Most of them were offered as parts of celebrations or holiday events. |tax=30|dispatch=3|buyxp=500|power=5|level=1| notes=Halloween 2011, 2012 The Undertaker (Set)}} |tax=7|dispatch=7|buyxp=100|power=6|level=6|notes=Limit 1 2yr Anniversary}} |tax=110|dispatch=38|buyxp=2650|power=11|level=45|notes=Limit 1 2yr Anniversary}} |tax=5|dispatch=6|buyxp=160|power=4| level=6|notes=Comet (Set) Christmas 2011, 2012, 2013}} |tax=5|dispatch=15|buyxp=600|power=6| level=6|notes=Limit 1 Rudolph (Set) Christmas 2011, 2012, 2013}} |tax=167|dispatch=45|buyxp=1800|power=12| level=43|notes=Limit 1 Easter 2013}} |buyxp= 6250 |dispatch= 45 |power= 10 |tax= 20 |notes= Limit 1 3yr Anniversary (Oct. 2013)}} |buyxp= 387 |dispatch= 45 |power= 10 |tax= 20 |notes= Limit 1 3yr Anniversary (Oct. 2013)}} |buyxp= 22000 |dispatch= 65 |power= 17 |tax= 405 |notes= Limit 1 OCC, OCP 3yr Anniversary (Oct. 2013)}} |buyxp=658500|dispatch=216|power=50|tax=5000|notes= Limit 1 Christmas 2013 Jingle Bells Express}} |buyxp=7900|dispatch=68|power=17|tax=420|notes= Limit 1 Christmas 2013}} |buyxp=3450|dispatch=31|power=10|tax=88|notes= Limit 2 Winter Olympics 2014}} |buyxp=14800|dispatch=75|power=16|tax=350|notes= Limit 2 St. Patrick's Day 2014}} |buyxp=1100|dispatch=12|power=7|tax=33|notes= Limit 1 3 Jul - 11 Aug 2014}} |buyxp=185000|dispatch=110|power=28|tax=820|notes= Limit 1 14 Jul - 18 Aug 2014}} |buyxp=185000|dispatch=110|power=28|tax=820|notes= Limit 1 14 Jul - 18 Aug 2014}} |buyxp=5100|dispatch=29|power=10|tax=220|notes=Limit 1 18 Nov - 1 Dec 2014 Gratitude (Set)}} |buyxp=1250|power=8|tax=40|dispatch=15|level=19|set=|notes=Limit 1 - }} |buyxp=13520|power=28|tax=832|dispatch=92|level=132|set=|notes=Limit 1 - }} |buyxp=3940000|power=56|tax=3590|dispatch=231|level=347|set=|notes=Limit 1 - }} Tilbuds lokomotiver These trains were available as Special Offer and/or Vintage Offer . |tax= 11|dispatch=25|buyxp=700|power=9|level=18|notes=Limit 1, }} |tax=170|dispatch=38|buyxp=7000|power=11|level=20|notes=Limit 1, & }} |tax=162|dispatch=36|buyxp=4900|power=11|level=20|notes=Limit 2, }} |tax=26|dispatch=22|buyxp=5700|power=10|level=15|notes=Limit 2, }} |tax=35|dispatch=28|buyxp=4200|power=10|level=15|notes=Limit 2, }} |tax=170|dispatch=37|buyxp=7300|power=11|level=20|notes=Limit 1, & }} |tax=15|dispatch=15|buyxp=600|power=8|level=4|notes=Limit 2, & }} |tax=90|dispatch=27|buyxp=800|power=9|level=9|notes=Limit 1, & }} |tax=10|dispatch=10|buyxp=450|power=7|level=4|notes=Limit 3 SO & VO SO Nov 2013}} |tax= 160 |dispatch= 34 |buyxp= 7000 |power= 11 |level= 22 |notes= Limit 2 VO May 2012}} |tax=270|dispatch=60|buyxp=10200|power=13|level=24|notes=Limit 2, Rewarded by }} |tax=810|dispatch=135| buyxp=52,500|power=30|level=65| notes= Limit 3 SO Aug. 2012}} |tax=750|dispatch=95|buyxp=68,800|power=25|level=82| notes= Limit 1 VO Sep. 2012 }} |tax=615|dispatch=82|buyxp=29,500|power=21|level=55| notes= Limit 2 VO Oct. 2012 }} |tax=720|dispatch=92|buyxp=66,500|power=25|level=83| notes= Limit 1 Red Devil I VO Oct. 2012 }} |tax=560|dispatch=75|buyxp=25,200|power=19|level=51| notes= Limit 2 Red Devil II VO Oct. 2012 }} |tax=675|dispatch=120|buyxp=42000|power=25|level=54|notes= Limit 2 Spooky VO Oct. 2012}} |tax=580|dispatch=80|buyxp=31000|power=20|level=45|notes= Limit 2 VO Nov. 2012}} |tax=665|dispatch=88|buyxp=58000|power=23|level=77|notes=Limit 1 Blue Ridge I VO Nov. 2012}} |tax=495|dispatch=60|buyxp=29000|power=17|level=48|notes=Limit 2 Blue Ridge II VO Nov. 2012}} |tax=608|dispatch=83|buyxp=32800|power=21|level=54|notes=Limit 2 SO Dec. 2012}} |tax=810|dispatch=110|buyxp=82800|power=28|level=95|notes=Limit 1 SO Dec. 2012}} |tax=730|dispatch=142|buyxp=48000|power=26|level=60|notes=Limit 2 SO Dec. 2012}} |tax=635|dispatch=86|buyxp=38400|power=22|level=56|notes=Limit 2 VO Jan 2013}} |tax=550|dispatch=85|buyxp=35000|power=20|level=48|notes=Limit 2 Henschel-Wegmann I VO Jan 2013}} |tax=999|dispatch=150|buyxp=74000|power=37|level=60|notes=Limit 2, VO Apr 2013}} |tax=729|dispatch=110|buyxp=19000|power=27|level=30|notes=Limit 3, VO Apr 2013}} |tax=165|dispatch=36|buyxp=6000|power=11|level=20|notes=Limit 1, VO Jun 2013}} |tax=3660|dispatch=335|buyxp=312500|power=60|level=90|notes=Limit 1, SO Oct 2013}} |tax=3150|dispatch=320|buyxp=307500|power=60|level=90|notes=Limit 3}} |tax=3800|dispatch=345|buyxp=325000|power=65|level=90|set=Dazzling Shine (Set)|notes=Limit 1, }} |tax=3685|dispatch=350|buyxp=210000|power=63|level=90|set=Party Express I|notes=Limit 2, }} |tax=4000|dispatch=346|buyxp=89000|power=66|level=90|set=Supreme Athlete (Set)|notes=Limit 2, Limit 3, }} |tax=4250|dispatch=347|buyxp=92000|power=69|level=90|set=Carnival Parade II|notes=Limit 1, }} |power=75|tax=4600|dispatch=355|buyxp=92500|level=90|set=Heart of Easter (Set)|notes=Limit 2, Limit 3, }} |power=90|tax=8250|dispatch=400|buyxp=100000|level=90|set=Joyful Express II|notes=Limit 2, Limit 3, }} |power=90|tax=8250|dispatch=408|buyxp=98000|level=90|set=Splendid Glee (Set)|notes=Limit 2, }} |power=95|tax=6750|dispatch=455|buyxp=112500|level=90|set=Aether Express I|notes=Limit 2, Limit 3, }} |power=48|tax=4800|dispatch=260|buyxp=50850|level=90|set=Aether Express II|notes=Limit 2, Limit 3, Rewarded by Obscure Container }} |power=100|tax=0|dispatch=470|buyxp=112700|level=90|set=|notes=Limit 1, Limit 2, }} |power=85|tax=0|dispatch=457|buyxp=109665|level=90|set=Ember Express I|notes=Limit 2, Limit 3, }} |power=90|tax=6020|dispatch=459|buyxp=108695|level=90|set=M-1 Cargo I|notes=Limit 3, Limit 3, }} |power=105|tax=7025|dispatch=490|buyxp=134000|level=90|set=|notes=Limit 1, Limit 2, Limit 3, }} |power=90|tax=6000|dispatch=484|buyxp=111060|level=90|set=NS Express II|notes=Limit 2, Limit 3, }} |power=75|tax=6150|dispatch=500|buyxp=110900|level=90|set=Pixel Class 7 (Set)|notes=Limit 2, Limit 3, }} |power=105|tax=7200|dispatch=550|buyxp=1000000|level=90|set=|notes=Limit 2, Limit 3, }} |power=110|tax=0|dispatch=500|buyxp=175600|level=90|set=|notes=Limit 1, Limit 2, }} |power=90|tax=3333|dispatch=770|buyxp=1000000|level=90|set=Carol Liner|notes=Limit 2, Limit 3, }} |power=110|tax=7600|dispatch=580|buyxp=185600|level=90|set=|notes=Limit 1, Limit 2, }} |power=95|tax=6700|dispatch=600|buyxp=115555|level=90|set=Argent Express II|notes=Limit 2, }} |power=125|tax=8500|dispatch=605|buyxp=195000|level=90|set=|notes=Limit 2, }} |power=120|tax=8200|dispatch=590|buyxp=187000|level=90|set=|notes=Limit 2, }} |power=95|tax=6300|dispatch=630|buyxp=115555|level=90|set=Esper Express I|notes=Limit 2, }} |power=60|tax=4350|dispatch=400|buyxp=54575|level=90|set=Esper Express II|notes=Limit 2, }} |power=125|tax=0|dispatch=610|buyxp=198000|level=90|set=|notes=Limit 1, Limit 2, }} |power=126|tax=8580|dispatch=614|buyxp=1000000|level=90|set=|notes=Limit 1, }}